


Farewell, my monster

by Manudb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Romance, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, canonverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manudb/pseuds/Manudb
Summary: "Poi Levi aprì lentamente gli occhi dal colore del ferro fuso, e focalizzando l'attenzione su quello sguardo stanco ma perennemente fiero, si rese conto che forse quell'uomo simile ad un angelo della morte avrebbe potuto essere l'unico a capirlo appieno."
Relationships: Ereri - Relationship, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	Farewell, my monster

Liberio era una cittadina dagli edifici colorati, traboccante di vitalità e nuove tecnologie.

Con l'inizio della stagione primaverile, l'aria si riempiva di dolci profumi, era possibile trovare bancarelle ricche di ogni cibo possibile ed immaginabile vicino i marciapiedi, e i bambini andavano scontrandosi con i passanti mentre giocavano, le loro risate udibili anche dalle più nascoste viuzze.

Tutto il mondo vedeva in questa città un simbolo di prosperità e bellezza storica, ma agli occhi di poveri demoni provenienti dall'isola di Paradis, la cui civiltà sembrava essersi cristallizzata al periodo pre-industriale, essa risultava soltanto caotica, seppur innovativa.

Tra le vie illuminate da lampioni a gas in una sera di freddo pungente, Levi Ackerman camminava a testa bassa, abbigliato in un completo grigio da uomo, diretto verso una casetta al confine con il distretto d'internamento.

Aprì la porta dell'abitazione con le chiavi che il proprietario stesso gli aveva consegnato e si curò di richiuderla con quattro mandate, per poi togliersi la giacca e lanciarla con nonchalance su una poltrona.

Arrivato in camera da letto, trovò il padrone di casa poggiato al davanzale della finestra, lo sguardo rivolto al cielo ormai buio. Era talmente assorto da non essersi accorto che l'elastico, con il quale teneva fermi in una coda i capelli color cioccolato, si era allentato, lasciando delle ciocche libere di poggiarsi sulle sue spalle.

-Sono tornato-salutò Levi. -Oggi il centro città era un casino, ho fatto i salti mortali per accompagnare Hanji in panetteria.-

Il ragazzo sembrò ignorarlo, quindi schioccò la lingua per provocare una reazione da parte dell'altro.

-Oi, sei qui o il tuo cervello per ora è su un altro pianeta? Eren, sono tornato.-

Nessun cenno. Allora, Levi capì di dover rivolgergli una domanda più mirata.

-A cosa stai pensando?-

Eren finalmente si voltò, ma non gli rispose.

D'altronde, non vi era bisogno di spiccicar parola: quello sguardo, un tempo segno distintivo del ragazzo, non era più lo stesso di circa quattro anni prima.

Quegli occhi grigi tendenti al verde alla luce solare, che il Capitano aveva adorato per la vitalità che albergava costantemente in essi, adesso erano come una torcia priva del suo fuoco, consumata fino alla base del legno. Spenta.

-Eren, conosco quello sguardo. Non comportarti da idiota, parla.-

Il giovane sbuffò, ma qualcosa nel suo animo sembrò smuoversi; distolse pigramente lo sguardo dal vetro della finestra, per poi avvicinarsi a Levi con un'espressione indifferente dipinta in volto.

-Cosa farai se non parlo, Capitano? Mi farai arrestare? Oppure mi taglierai in piccole fettine, fino a non potermi più rigenerare?-

Il più basso, non abituato a reazioni simili da parte di Eren, si trovò per un attimo in difficoltà.

-Che cazzo...che cazzo stai dicendo, Eren?-

-Per caso stai iniziando ad invecchiare e a perdere l'udito? In tal caso, sono disposto a ripetere quello che ho detto.-

-Ho sentito benissimo. Ti ho chiesto a cosa stai pensando, e voglio una risposta. Ne ho abbastanza di vederti mettere radici qui dentro e fissare il vuoto come un ebete! Dimmi qualcosa.-

Inaspettatamente, Eren lo afferrò per un polso e lo sbatté violentemente contro il muro, le guance tinte di rosso per l'irritazione.

-Noto che ti sei scaldato-osservò Levi in tono amaro, misto a divertimento. -Mi rallegra sapere che hai ancora voglia di sbattermi al muro, anche se ci troviamo in un contesto differente.-

-Zitto-ringhiò il mutaforma, premendolo ancora di più contro la parete gelida. -Non ho bisogno di nessuno, neanche di te. Non continuare a venire qui, non ho nulla da dirti.-

-Se non avessi voluto vedermi, non mi avresti dato le chiavi di casa. Ritenta, sarai più fortunato.-

-Io ti odio con tutto me stesso, Capitano. Odio tutti voi, che non capite nulla del futuro che ci attende.-

A quel punto, Levi si lasciò sfuggire una risata gutturale, priva di umorismo. -No, tu non mi odi affatto. Puoi rifilare certe stronzate ai tuoi amici, ma non a me.-

-Capitano, tu...-

-Smettila di chiamarmi "Capitano". Non sei più mio sottoposto, siamo più o meno soldati dello stesso rango.-

Il muta forma emise un sospiro, come fosse stanco di sentire quella frase ripetuta troppe volte. -Certe cose non cambieranno mai, lo sai.-

-Bene, adesso potresti lasciarmi? Non sento più le mani-replicò Levi, indicando con un cenno i polsi bloccati dalle mani di Eren.

Il castano, seppur con fare noncurante, esaudì la richiesta dell'altro e fece un passo indietro, come in attesa.

-Cosa vuoi? Parla, altrimenti possiamo finirla qui e salutarci.-

-Voglio capire cos'hai in mente, e magari tentare di aiutarti.-

-Non puoi aiutarmi. Tu non potrai mai capire del tutto, non hai visto frammenti del futuro. Non hai la più pallida idea di cosa farò.-

-Smettila, Eren-sbottò Levi, battendo la punta del piede a ritmo cadenzato, -Qualunque azione compierai, non sarà poi chissà cosa. Si tratta di auto difesa, di certo non lascerai che i soldati marleyani ti uccidano.-

-No-lo ferma Eren, determinato, -Porterà morte, e tanta sofferenza. Sarà disumano.-

-Come faccio a sapere se si tratterà davvero di un'azione disumana, se non me ne parli?-

-Non posso dirti altro. Spiegarti il piano porterebbe conseguenze spiacevoli.- Intento com'era a parlare, Eren non si era reso conto di quanto il Capitano si fosse avvicinato al punto in cui si trovava.

Se non avesse imparato a controllare le proprie emozioni, avrebbe spalancato la bocca per lo stupore: Levi non era praticamente mai il primo ad instaurare un contatto, si sentiva troppo in imbarazzo per farlo.

Avvicinandosi così tanto ad Eren, aveva espresso chiaramente la volontà di non mollare la presa.

-Eren. Lo chiamò in un tono quasi disperato, in netto contrasto con il suo essere all'apparenza gelido.

A quel punto, Eren non riuscì più a trattenersi: tirò a sé il Capitano, concedendosi di gettare via la maschera che si era proposto di mettere per allontanare le persone a lui più vicine.

-Non posso permettere che tutti voi moriate-ammise, gli occhi lucidi.

-Eren-ripeté il corvino, la guancia premuta contro il petto dell'altro. -Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia visto, possiamo affrontarla tutti insieme. Siamo sopravvissuti a Shiganshina, riusciremmo di certo a trovare una soluzione per delle memorie future che ti tormentano.-

-Basta, non chiedere altro.- Strinse il Capitano più forte, il battito del cuore talmente accelerato da sembrare lo scalpitio di un cavallo.

Rimasero in quella posizione per un tempo indefinito, fino a quando Levi non si districò dall'abbraccio e guardò Eren dritto negli occhi.

-Baciami.-

-Tu... nonostante ti stia deludendo, continui a volere starmi vicino?-

-Sta' zitto, Yeager. Baciami.-

E il muta forma, seppur esitando un attimo, lo accontentò.

Le sue labbra si posarono leggere su quelle carnose del Capitano, il quale si abbandonò totalmente a quel contatto abbassando le palpebre e poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle, senza indugio.

Eren allora si sentì autorizzato ad approfondire il bacio cingendogli la vita e affondando la punta delle dita in quei fianchi invitanti, così armoniosi da sembrare costruiti artificialmente.

Non voleva ammetterlo, ma Levi toccava le corde più profonde del suo animo, da sempre.

Anche con un semplice movimento, riusciva ad attirare la sua attenzione e a renderlo inerme senza rendersene conto. Si era domandato spesso che tipo di potere egli possedesse per stregarlo in tal modo, ma non era mai riuscito a dare una risposta al suo quesito.

Levi era genuino in ogni sua manifestazione, forse era proprio questo il segreto del suo estremo fascino.

Come poteva lasciarlo andare?

Il solo pensiero di tradire la fiducia dell'unica persona che lo aveva sempre accettato per quello che era lo distruggeva.

Per un attimo si ricordò del frammento di memoria che aveva visionato senza comprendere, e si sentì sprofondare tra le sabbie mobili.

Poi Levi aprì lentamente gli occhi dal colore del ferro fuso, e focalizzando l'attenzione su quello sguardo stanco ma perennemente fiero, si rese conto che forse quell'uomo simile ad un angelo della morte avrebbe potuto essere l'unico a capirlo appieno.

-Perché mi fissi in modo così insistente? Non ti soddisfano più neanche i baci che mi dai?-

Per la prima volta, Eren si concesse di confidargli del tarlo che da innumerevoli mesi albergava nella sua mente. -Stavo pensando.-

-Pensi? Mentre dai un bacio?- Il Capitano sembrava genuinamente sorpreso.

-Pensavo a noi. Io tra quattro anni morirò, è inevitabile.-

-E quindi?-

-Non posso continuare a stare con te, Levi. Non posso permettere che tu stia male perché sarò costretto ad andarmene. Non meriti altro dolore, dovresti lasciarmi.-

Il Capitano, lieto di sapere che finalmente il ragazzo stava esternando i suoi pensieri, stese il braccio e gli passò teneramente le sottili dita tra i capelli lunghi, attardandosi fra le ciocche che aveva sfiorato innumerevoli volte sotto il chiaro di luna, testimone di attimi di intimità.

-Non dirmi cosa fare, non sono un fottuto moccioso.- Il tono nervoso della sua voce stridette contro la delicatezza con la quale stava accarezzando la nuca di Eren. -Se hai intenzione di continuare con questa pantomima, allora è meglio che vada .-

-Prima voglio darti una cosa.-

Allora, il ragazzo compié un gesto che lasciò Levi a bocca aperta: afferrò la cordicella che gli cingeva il collo e la slegò, lasciando penzolare nel vuoto la chiave legata ad essa.

-Questo è il mio regalo per te. Desideravo darti qualcosa da tantissimo tempo, ma non ne ho mai avuto la possibilità.-

-Eren, io... non posso accettarla.-

-Prendila. È tua, adesso.-

Dato che le sue mani stavano tremando come foglie sospinte da un vento autunnale, Eren prese l'iniziativa e legò la collana al posto suo, piegandosi leggermente in avanti e lasciando vagare per un momento le labbra sull'incavo del collo.

Con quel gesto, il mutaforma gli stava formalmente donando il suo cuore, lasciando che fosse lui a custodire il piccolo oggetto che rappresentava metaforicamente metà della sua vita.

-Non ti dimenticherò mai, Capitano. Non mi dimenticherò di te nemmeno se non ci vedremo più, dopo oggi.-

Levi gli diede uno spintone, quasi a voler scacciar via quelle frasi tanto piene di affetto e dolore. -Cretino, noi due ci rivedremo perché non ho intenzione di lasciarti scappare tanto in fretta. A proposito, anch'io ho qualcosa da darti.-

Con dita ancora tremanti, tirò fuori da una tasca della giacca un pezzo di stoffa bianca accuratamente piegato e glielo porse. -Il cravattino che ero solito usare lo ricavai da un pezzo del vestito che mia madre indossava al momento della morte. Ora non lo indosso più, ma lo porto sempre con me per sentirla vicina.-Prima che Eren potesse protestare, alzò un dito per farlo stare in silenzio. -Te lo affido. Non perderlo, mi raccomando.-

-Perché mi stai dando una cosa a te tanto cara?-

-Affinché ti serva da promemoria. Così sarai costretto a tornare per ridarmelo.-

-E se non dovessi tornare?-

-Allora verrò a cercarti in capo al mondo e ti darò tanti di quei calci in culo che al posto delle natiche avrai due pesche.-

L'affermazione fece spuntare un mezzo sorriso ad Eren, e da quel giorno in poi Levi la considererà una piccola vittoria personale.

Nessuno era riuscito a far sorridere il ragazzo negli ultimi sei mesi, lui era il primo.

-Come riesci a mettermi di buon umore con poco?-

-Perché soltanto io sono riuscito a carpire la tua vera personalità.-

Eren sembrò genuinamente stupito da quelle parole.

-Tu sei un mostro, Eren. Un mostro dalla bellezza talmente fuori dal comune dall'incutere terrore.-

-E tu non hai paura? Di me, intendo.-

-Per quale motivo dovrei averne? Sono anch'io un mostro, con la differenza che io sono dovuto diventarlo. Tu invece sei così dal giorno in cui sei nato.-

Il muta forma non seppe come replicare: il Capitano era un uomo di poche parole, ma quando esponeva i suoi ragionamenti e le conseguenti riflessioni, si era talmente ammaliati da dimenticarsi perfino come respirare.

-Capitano, io...-

-Basta chiacchiere, Yeager-lo interruppe Levi con un gesto sbrigativo della mano, - Si è fatto tardi, è ora di andare a nanna. Ti dispiace se dormo con te?-

-No, affatto. Mi è mancata la tua compagnia.-

D'improvviso, lo sguardo del corvino si fece triste, dando l'impressione di star per piangere.

Ma sapeva di sbagliarsi, perché da quando lo conosceva, non aveva mai visto Levi versare una sola lacrima.

-Quindi tra pochi giorni andrai via. Quando, di preciso?-chiese, mentre si accingeva a spogliarsi e sdraiarsi sul materasso.

Eren tentò di non farsi distrarre dalla vista del corpo privo di veli dell'altro, e si grattò la tempia per scacciare i pensieri orrendi che lo tormentavano. -Non lo so ancora, aspetto istruzioni da Yelena. Penso che sparirò tra massimo due giorni, però.-

Un cenno di Levi, ed anche Eren si liberò dei vestiti, per poi stendersi accanto a lui e stringergli una mano.

-Prima di addormentarti, devo chiederti un favore.-

-Spara.-

-Aiutami a rendere inoffensivo Zeke.-

Il campo di battaglia era un inferno.

Eren era consapevole di cosa sarebbe andato incontro una volta infiltratosi nei ranghi militari di Marley, ma vedere con i propri occhi soldati traumatizzati smembrati da bombe e mangiati dai giganti, che pativano la fame e uccidevano altri esseri umani senza alcun motivo era tutt'altra esperienza.

Si poggiò contro la parete stretta e bassa della trincea, ascoltando i mormorii di soldati che ripetevano continuamente che la guerra sarebbe finita in poche ore, e si concesse di chiudere gli occhi per concentrarsi. Avvertì dei passi pesanti avanzare sul campo di battaglia, e capì immediatamente.

Zeke.

Doveva fare in fretta, la battaglia stava per terminare.

Afferrò con foga un coltello abbandonato sicuramente da un militante morto lì vicino e lo avvicinò alla gamba destra, gli occhi iniettati di sangue per la stanchezza e la paura.

Doveva continuare la sua avanzata, altrimenti sarebbe stata la fine. Il dolore fisico sarebbe presto passato, non poteva permettersi di farci caso.

Prima di iniziare l'operazione, si ricordò del fazzoletto regalatogli da lui e lo tirò fuori da una tasca: lo mise in bocca, stringendolo forte tra i denti per soffocare le urla, ed abbassò con forza l'arma.

Era talmente pazzo di dolore da non ricordare più in che posto si trovava.

"Chissà cosa starai facendo, Capitano. Magari in questo momento starai fingendo di non sapere nulla riguardo la mia fuga e avrai preso il comando della situazione."

Quando terminò, gettò l'arma il più lontano possibile per non destare sospetti. La testa gli girava terribilmente. Se solo avesse potuto dormire un po'...

"E invece non puoi. Devi continuare" si sforzò di pensare, mentre rimuoveva i proiettili dalla canna di un fucile ormai inutilizzabile.

"Chissà cosa penseresti di me, Levi, se mi vedessi in questo stato. Probabilmente sbufferesti e ti lamenteresti di quanto sono sporco."

Prese un respiro profondo e conficcò, non lasciandosi distrarre dal liquido viscoso che andava imbrattandogli la mano.

"Ma questo mondo è crudele. Se non combatti, non puoi vinci. Se perdi, muori."

Ce l'aveva fatta, il suo piano stava andando a gonfie vele. Ma quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto constatare che il futuro poteva essere cambiato! Tutto stava andando per come aveva intuito dai frammenti di memorie ricevute, lasciandolo talmente abbattuto da decidere volontariamente di abbandonare la sua umanità e giocare la sua parte, accettando il suo ruolo di carnefice.

Si accasciò, debole per la troppa perdita di sangue, e svenne.

  
  


Levi sbatté la porta della cella e si diresse a passo veloce verso il muro contro cui era poggiato Eren.

Prese il ragazzo per il davanti della maglietta, talmente furioso da avere il viso bollente.

-Perché hai attaccato Liberio in modo così avventato? Mi avevi detto che il piano sarebbe stato diverso, Eren! Dovevi semplicemente scovare il Martello e mangiarlo, non ammazzare decine di innocenti come se nulla fosse!-

Il mutaforma non replicò, si limitò a fissare un punto imprecisato della stanza.

-Tu, razza di idiota!-sbraitò il Capitano. -Ti ho lasciato scappare mesi fa e ho fatto lo gnorri ogni qual volta i nostri compagni tentavano di capire dove tu ti trovassi! Sono sempre stato il primo a difenderti in ogni situazione e ho giustificato ogni tuo comportamento, e tu mi ripaghi così?! Rischiando di farci ammazzare tutti?-

-Mi dispiace. So di averti deluso-sussurrò Eren, prendendogli le mani e costringendolo a lasciare la presa sulla maglietta.

-Ti dispiace un cazzo! Vaffanculo! Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto, sì o no?-

-Me ne rendo conto, e non posso pentirmene. Mi dispiace.-

Il tono distaccato con cui pronunciò quelle parole fece rizzare i peli di Levi, che si allontanò di scatto.

Quell'uomo... non era più Eren. Era diventato una creatura maligna, di gran lunga peggiore del mostro che si era ritrovato ad amare con il tempo.

-... cosa sei, tu? Mostro.-

-Capitano, non avevi detto tu stesso che ero un mostro? Perché ti stupisci?-

Levi non avrebbe mai pensato che il cuore potesse far male, ma in quel momento lo sentì lacerarsi all'interno della gabbia toracica.

Lo avevano perso. Lui e gli altri avevano perso Eren, per sempre. Al suo posto, vi era uno sconosciuto privo di qualsiasi umanità.

Sconvolto, si allontanò il più possibile da lui, il cuore simile a un tamburo.

-Non tornerai indietro, vero?-

-No.- Eren non era per nulla turbato da quello scambio di battute; quella situazione era semplicemente rivoltante.

-Allora rispondimi sinceramente. Il piano che mi hai riferito è del tutto inventato, non è così?-

-Esatto.-

-Non mi permetterai di uccidere Zeke fino a quando non porterai a termine il tuo piano.-

-Ti chiedo semplicemente di tramortirlo quando sarà il momento e portarlo da me nel posto concordato. Ci penserò io a soddisfare il tuo desiderio.-

Il Capitano lo guardò negli occhi, profondamente addolorato dalla consapevolezza di non poter arginare l'orrore che si sarebbe compiuto.

Così, decise di non interferire più con il corso degli eventi. Arrendersi era l'unica opzione.

-Tu... non hai semplicemente intenzione di distruggere la flotta militare Marleyana. Stai architettando qualcosa con Zeke.-

-Proprio così. È l'unica soluzione.-

-Anche Historia sa del piano, ma non è riuscita a fermarti. Non potrò farlo neanch'io.-

-Nessuno di voi potrà intralciarmi. Io continuerò ad avanzare, finché i nemici non saranno annientati.-

__  
  
Ascoltatemi, popolo di Ymir.

Levi sentì quelle parole rimbombargli nel cranio, ma non riuscì a mettere a fuoco il luogo in cui si trovava.

Aveva dolore ovunque e sospettava che un occhio e due dita fossero andate a farsi benedire, ma tentò lo stesso di capire il contesto in cui era stato catapultato all'improvviso.

Riuscì a dare un'occhiata qua e lá, e si rese conto di trovarsi in un deserto, la cui sabbia era illuminata soltanto da un enorme albero inondato di luce bluastra, e i cui rami si snodano per chilometri in un cielo privo di stelle o pianeti.

Intravide Hanji in lontananza, ma subito dopo la sagoma della donna scomparve, come risucchiata dalla desolazione di quel posto.

Quella voce... apparteneva ad Eren.

_Mi chiamo Eren Yeager. Vi parlo attraverso il potere del gigante Progenitore. L'indurimento di tutte le mura dell'isola di Paradis si è annullato, e i giganti al loro interno hanno iniziato la loro marcia._

Levi desiderava mettersi in piedi per avventurarsi in quella landa desolata, ma il dolore era tale da non permettergli di muovere un muscolo.

Perché lì non c'era nessuno oltre a lui?

"Devo entrare in contatto con Historia, ovunque si trovi in questo momento"pensò. "Forse insieme possiamo fermarlo." Era consapevole di star delirando, ma non poteva permettere che i giganti uccidessero milioni di innocenti.

"Forse è stato Zeke a costringerlo. Non è detto che non lo si possa far ragionare..."

-Te l'avevo detto che sarei andato dritto verso il mio obiettivo-gli sussurrò all'orecchio qualcuno dalla voce fin troppo familiare.

Levi si voltò di scatto, per trovarsi faccia a faccia con Eren, in ginocchio vicino la barella di fortuna sulla quale era steso.

-Tu...-annaspò, cercando invano di mettersi a sedere.

_Il mio obiettivo è proteggere Paradis e la sua gente, che mi ha accolto è cresciuto._

Eren passò un dito sulle bende che gli avvolgevano metà viso e i moncherini delle due dita saltate via a causa dell'esplosione innescata da Zeke, affranto.

-Mi dispiace che sia andata in questo modo, mi dispiace davvero. Sei ridotto così per colpa mia.-

_Tuttavia, il mondo desidera l'estinzione dei demoni dell'isola. L'odio, diventato più intenso col passare del tempo, avrà fine solo quando tutto il popolo di Ymir sarà annientato. Io mi oppongo a questo desiderio._

-Eren...-tossì il Capitano, completamente privo di forze. -Rispondi alla mia domanda. Come puoi essere in due luoghi contemporaneamente?-

-Penso di essere momentaneamente morto. Ymir ed io abbiamo unito le forze, e dato che lei possiede i poteri di una divinità, anch'io posso raggirare le regole fisiche. Posso essere ovunque in qualsiasi momento.-

-Ti... ti ha costretto quello scimmione a venire qui ed evocare la Fondatrice, non è vero?-

-Sono venuto qui di mia spontanea volontà.-Il tono gelido che aveva appena usato il ragazzo turbò Levi. Mai, in quasi quattro anni di amicizia e due di pura intimità, Eren aveva parlato in un modo tanto asettico, neanche durante il confronto avuto alcuni giorni prima di infiltrarsi tra i ranghi Marleyani.

-Cosa sei diventato?-mormorò Levi, lasciando che gli venissero toccate nuovamente le bende. Forse se lo avesse lasciato agire, la rabbia sarebbe sbollita e allora avrebbe potuto persuaderlo.

-Lascia che ti chieda una cosa. Ti è mai importato di tutti i tuoi amici?-

-Lo sto facendo anche per loro.-

-E di me? Ti è mai importato, oppure hai sempre finto?-

Non fosse stato per la fronte aggrottata, Eren avrebbe nuovamente dato l'impressione di essere imperturbabile.

-Con te non ho mai finto, Capitano. Nei tuoi confronti sono sempre stato sincero e non ti ho mai mentito, ma abbiamo sbagliato. Forse è meglio concluderla qui, ne beneficeremmo entrambi.-

Levi concentrò tutta la sua forza sui muscoli del braccio non ferito per afferrare il polso del castano. Riuscì nel suo intento, stringendo la presa il più possibile.

-Ti ho ripetuto mille volte che con me non hai bisogno di fingere. Vuoi mollarmi come un citrullo perché sei convinto che morirai, abbi il coraggio di dirlo e basta.-

-Voglio dirti un'ultima cosa, prima di lasciarti uscire dai Sentieri. Se tu e gli altri mi combatterete, non trattenerti. Io non ti torcerò un capello, ma se il conflitto dovesse inasprirsi, uccidimi. È giusto così, nessuna esclusione di colpi.-

_I giganti calpesteranno le terre all'esterno dell'isola, fino a quando l'ultima forma di vita non sarà stata eliminata da questo mondo._

Al termine del discorso del mutaforma, ormai divenuto un flagello per l'umanità intera, Levi strabuzzò gli occhi e affondò le unghie nella carne dell'altro per placarlo.

-No! Blocca Zeke o chiunque abbia costretto la Fondatrice a stringere un patto con te, Eren! Quella gente è innocente, cerca di ragionare!-

Eren si chinò e gli diede un tenero bacio sui capelli, come in segno di scusa.

-È tempo di salutarci, Levi. Non so quanto ricorderai di questa conversazione una volta andato via di qui, ma spero ricorderai che io non arretrerò di un passo, a partire da adesso. Quindi, scegli se odiarmi come ha deciso Mikasa e quindi combattere, o se arrenderti e lasciare che la storia si concluda così come è iniziata.-

Perciò, mentre i Sentieri andavano dissolvendosi attorno a lui e il suo corpo semi-cosciente nel mondo fisico andava recuperando le forze, Levi Ackerman prese la sua decisione.

Non avrebbe ostacolato Eren più del dovuto, ma nel caso in cui la resa dei conti sarebbe arrivata, giuro a sé stesso che non avrebbe lasciato prevalere i sentimenti sul raziocinio.

Mai più.


End file.
